


Mistletoe

by enginerd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: Lena kisses Supergirl under Mistletoe.  What happens when Kara really likes it?orLena + Kara + Mistletoe + small town shenanigans = true love.  Also there's a corn maze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know! It's been a long time! But here's some supercorp fluff to make up for it. Also, I'll post all three Chapters at once because the holiday's are magical, despite the craziness sometimes. Go find someone to kiss under mistletoe. Enjoy!

Kara loved Christmas time.  She knew it was a silly earth holiday, but she couldn’t help but get swept up in the spirit of it.  It was the smell of the pine and oak from the cone shaped trees.  The cinnamon in the air from the little pine cones Alex bought from the craft store.  The colored lights lining buildings that were dancing against the moonlight.  It was magic. 

But it wasn’t just her senses that felt overwhelmed in the best possible way, it was also the hope that she witnessed in the eyes of the tired desk work.  The way a simple, “Merry Christmas” or “Happy Holidays”, could make someone’s eyes light up even on the darkest of days.  It was a beautiful time of year. 

She’d always loved this holiday, from the moment the Danvers had introduced it to her.  She snorted a laugh when she remembered her first Christmas.  Her confusion with the decoration of the tree and the ritual of the night:  _an old man on a sleigh visits every Christian household over a single night to deposit presents— no way, not even remotely possible._  

Eliza and Jeremiah quickly realized that the Santa Claus myth wouldn’t work on her, but it didn’t deter the magic of her first Christmas.  They’d developed a tradition that year, Midvale Christmas Festival and board games on Christmas eve, and pancakes on Christmas morning.  A tradition that carried on well into college years to even today.  

But board games would have to wait another night.  Tonight, was December 23rd and Kara was out as Supergirl, protecting National City from petty thieves and muggers who had lost the Christmas spirit along the way.  She was hovering high above the city, lost in the clouds, the wind making her cape dance against her thighs.  Closing her eyes, she let her hearing do the work. 

A single heartbeat naturally made its way to the forefront.  _Lena_.  She didn’t remember when she first started to listen for it, but it seemed to be a nightly ritual.  Fly into the sky, close her eyes, open her ears, and hear the steady thump of Lena’s heart.  And each night it brought a smile to her face. 

Hearing no signs of trouble, she decided to check in on the heartbeat.  This was relatively new.  Something that had only been happening the last few weeks.  Kara thought back harder, okay- maybe more like a few months.  She’d typically fly by Lena’s office – because that’s where she normally was, a frown forming, concerned for her overworked friend – and hover in the shadows of the night, watching her until National City needed Supergirl elsewhere.  

Tonight, Lena looked stressed.  Furiously typing away on her computer before leaning back stretching in her chair.  Hands high up in the air, reaching towards the sky, pulling on each wrist.  Kara blushed when she took in the way the fabric stretched over her chest. 

Before she knew it, she was hovering towards Lena’s balcony.  Her own heart pounding the moment her feet touched the concrete surface.  What was she doing?  This was way past listening to a heartbeat or checking in.  Both arguably past a line that Kara wasn’t ready to understand yet. 

She tapped on the glass, causing Lena to start.  Her eyebrows furrowing as she unlocked the balcony door. 

“Supergirl… what are you doing here?” Lena asked, stepping back to let her in and leave the chill of the night behind.  “Is everything alright?” She looked around cautiously. 

Kara thought quickly, a lie coming to her lips.  “I’m here on request from Kara who said that you shouldn’t work too late tonight.  It’s Christmas.”

Kara finished that lie up with as charming a smile she could muster, knowing her cheeks were reddening. 

“Is that so?”  Lena smirked, letting her guard down.  “Well you can remind Kara that it is not Christmas, it is December 23rd and some of us have to work on December 23rd.”

“Awe come on.” Kara couldn’t keep the whine out of her voice.  “Are the people you’re giving whatever you’re working on to, actually going to look at it today or tomorrow?  No!  So, take the night – or nights, and enjoy yourself.”

“I appreciate your concern Supergirl, but I assure you – this needs to get done.” Lena turned back to her work, trying to dismiss her. 

But Kara was feeling empowered now.  “How about food?  Have you had food?”

Lena turned back around, her eyes rolling.  “No, I have not had food.”

“Well then… we need to fix that!”  Kara thought quickly... Big Belly Burger would be too quick.  She wanted to sit down with Lena.  To help her forget work and go home.  She didn’t have time to think why that was.  “There’s-there’s this Chinese food restaurant around the corner, they have a table in the back for me.”   Quickly she explained.  “I saved them from a robbery once, so they dedicated a table.  It was very sweet of them… we could go?”

Kara wanted to punch herself in the face for how hopeful she sounded.  Even Lena looked amused.  She looked away, biting her lip.  What was she doing here? 

She started to make her way to the balcony when she heard Lena say, “Fine.  But it’s got to be quick.”

She didn’t even try to hide her excitement, before scooping Lena up in her arms and taking off.  The vacuum of sudden air change shutting the balcony door behind them. 

Lena shouted over the wind in clear alarm, “You know we could have drove!”  Her arms wrapped tightly around Kara’s shoulders, her face burying into Kara’s neck. 

“Flying’s faster!” Kara smiled, keenly aware of the puffs of breath that were causing goosebumps to form on her skin.  She was glad she could blame them on the cold, even though she knew that was impossible.  “And you said it had to be quick.”  

They touched down in a back alley, Lena stepping away to tidy her dress and get her footing.  Kara knocked on the back door of a restaurant – three hard bangs.   A smiling Chinese man that was at least a foot shorter than Kara, opened the door. 

“Supergirl!”  He scooped her up in a big hug which Kara very much reciprocated.

Supergirl stepped back, “Zhang! Lovely to see you again. I know it’s very late, we were hoping for some dinner tonight.  Would you mind?”

“Of course, of course!  Please sit.  I’ll bring out the table.”  It wasn’t long before he went inside and seconds later a chorus of workers came out bringing a small round table with chairs and even a table cloth.  It was very Lady and the Tramp, Disney movie style. 

Supergirl sat, making sure she kept her sightline on the alley, a force of habit.  Lena sat too, immediately putting her napkin in her lap, her etiquette classes she took as a child shining through. 

“You must come here often judging by how quickly they set this table up.”  Lena gestured to their table, with a raised eyebrow.  

“Hey!  They’re open late and the food’s really good.” Kara defended herself. 

Lena chuckled then shivered, rubbing her bare arms.  “Couldn’t have grabbed my coat—”

Just as Lena finished the sentence, Kara had finished making the trek back to Lena’s office, grabbing her coat and draping it over her shoulders.  “Sorry, should have grabbed that earlier.”

Lena shook her head, a smile on her face. “Nice. Very impressive.” 

Kara blushed.  She’d heard the hint of sarcasm but knew it was in jest and not in scorn.  “So… what are your plans for Christmas?  Please don’t tell me working.”

“No plans.” Lena looked away, her jaw clinching.  “Not exactly a family to go to.”

Kara’s heart broke.  Without thinking she spoke, “Come do Christmas with u-the Danvers!” She caught herself at the last second, mentally berating herself for the slip.  “The Danvers, I’m sure they’d be happy to have you.  You know what, I’ll talk to Kara tomorrow and let her know you’re coming.  I won’t let her say no.”

“That’s really sweet of you Supergirl, but no.  I’m fine—”

“Nope.  I told you.  I’m not letting you, nor her say no.  They’ll pick you up first thing in the morning, so be ready.” Kara was saved from having to say any more about it, when Zhang and his family brought out plates of food.  Soon the table was full of at least six different dishes ranging from chicken, to beef, to shrimp, and pork, and even a few vegetables thrown in there.  And, of course dumplings. He bowed slightly before letting them be.

“Jesus.” Lena leaned back from the table, taken aback. “This is quite the sprawl.”

“Sorry, I eat a lot.” Kara smiled.  When she wore this costume, it was the only time that she could eat like her regular self without having to worry what other people thought.  And right now, she was hungry. She grabbed her fork and dug in, Lena following soon after with a small laugh.

In between bites, Lena asked, “So why do you even care about Christmas.  I’m sure they didn’t have Christianity on Krypton.”

Kara swallowed, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “I love this time of year. The smells, the food!  People are nicer.  Cheery even!  It’s just magical.”

Lena laughed.  “You really do see the good in everything.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kara took a big bite of moo shu pork.  

“No, I guess not.  It’s admirable even.”  A darkness fell over her features.  “I guess when you grow up in a family like mine, you forget how to do that.”

Kara covered Lena’s hand in hers, “I’d say you do a pretty good job of it, despite everything.”

Lena met her eyes and Kara’s heart began to thud quickly.  She swallowed.  _Rao, she’s beautiful._ The thought took her aback, so much so that she shook her head slightly and pulled away.  Leaving Lena with a wondering look upon her face.

“Will you be at the Danvers?” Lena asked, Kara detecting a hint of hope in the question.

Kara brushed her hair behind her ears, a nervous habit, she knew.  “No… no.  I’ll be out making sure everyone has a safe Christmas.”

Lena smirked, “You know, I heard a very wise person say that you shouldn’t work on Christmas.”

Kara blushed and laughed, hands up, placating her.  “Alright, alright.”  Kara took her last bite and swallowed before saying, “You should still go to the Danvers though.  I know Kara would be happy to see you.  It’s been a bit, I’ve heard.  Part of the reason I’m here today, if you remember.”

Lena nodded.  “Yeah, work has been crazy.  Trying to do multiple mergers at once and all by year end to get a little bit of tax benefit.  Not fun.  Which reminds me, I should be getting back.”

Kara couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  She was surprised by how much she didn’t want this time to end.  Without protesting, she knocked on the door again letting them know they were leaving.  She gave Zhang and his family hugs before turning back to a waiting Lena.

As she went to pick her up, Lena stepped back.  “No-no-no-no-no!  Definitely not.  We’re walking this time.”

Kara laughed. “If you wish.”  She knew it was way past midnight and most everyone would be tucked away, leaving the streets mostly empty.  Less peering eyes to draw questions. 

Lena gestured, “Lead the way.  I have no idea where we are.”

“Don’t worry.  We’re only a few blocks away.  Let’s go this way.”  Kara led Lena out onto the main road, taking a right towards the L-Corp office.

They walked in silence, both taking in the quiet night, before turning into the L-Corp courtyard.  Kara was surprised out how easy this felt.  The nerves were leaving with each passing step. 

The L-Corp courtyard was filled with giant oak trees all wrapped in Christmas lights, giving off a red and green and yellow glow.  Kara loved the way Lena looked in this light.  Like she had this luminosity to her.  It was mesmerizing. 

“Thank you Supergirl.  This was a really lovely break.  I guess I didn’t realize how much I needed it.”  Lena stopped under one of the large trees, the lit-up branches crisscrossing overhead.  Lena took her hand, pulling her in for a hug.

Kara couldn’t help herself, burying her nose into Lena’s hair, surprised to smell grapefruit and lychee. It was one thing to smell her from afar, up close, she was intoxicating.  

Kara looked up, exasperated at herself for her thoughts drifting again.  “Hey—mistletoe.”

“Huh?” Lena pulled back. 

“Mistletoe…” Kara pointed upward at the small shrub growing on the branch.  “Despite its romantic connotation, It’s a parasite – drawing on the tree’s resources.”

“How romantic.” Lena laughed, not pulling away.  A strange look crossed her face, as Kara’s eyes met hers.  They were very close.  Kara holding her breath. 

“Screw it.” Lena whispered, before bringing her lips to Kara’s.

Kara was shocked.  She pulled back slightly before her brain caught up with her body and leaned in further.  Her lips were just as soft as she’d imagined.  Her arms wrapped more tightly around Lena’s body, pulling her hips to be flush against her own.  She could feel herself speeding up the kiss, wanting more. 

But just as she was about to let herself really go, Lena pulled back.  A hand on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. She turned away.  “Goodnight Supergirl.”  And hastily walked into the L-Corp lobby. 

Leaving Kara confused and aroused. “Goodnight.” She whispered, but Lena was long gone.  “Rao.  What a night.”

***

Kara awoke the next morning around eight to pounding on her apartment door.  

“Kara!” She could hear Alex yelling from the hallway.  She rose immediately with a curse on her lips.  She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, did her hair and makeup, before answering the door.  All in a span of minutes. 

“No way you were dressed two minutes ago.” Alex said as soon as the door opened. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara answered in a singsong voice, before remembering they were supposed to hit the road an hour ago.  “Oh crap!  We’ve got to go!  Eliza’s waiting.”

“Yeah.” Alex looked exasperated, arms folded across her chest.  “And are you packed?”  When Kara went running to her room, Alex rolled her eyes.  “Hurry up!”

No sooner had she finished saying that, then Kara reappeared with an overnight bag draped over her shoulder.  “We have to make a pit stop first.  Lena’s coming to Danvers Christmas.”

“Lena?” Alex looked confused but ushered her sister out of her apartment anyway.  They had to get going, she’d figure it out in the car. 

“Yeah, she was going to just work on Christmas.  I can’t let her do that Alex.  So, I invited her to Christmas… or rather Supergirl did.”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to explain more – but in the car, we’re going to be late.” 

Throughout the drive, Kara explained last night.  Including the kiss, which only made Alex swerve into oncoming traffic twice.  Thank god for Kara’s reflexes. 

“What do you mean you kissed her?” Alex asked confused. 

“No—she kissed me!” Kara corrected. 

“But then you just said you enjoyed it.”  Alex took the final turn into Lena’s gated community, giving Kara’s name at the gate for access.  Kara had a standing invitation. 

“I did… but that was Supergirl and now I’m Kara and that never happened.  Okay?” Alex pulled into the Luthor mansion that she was sure could rival the DEO in size. 

“Yup – lips sealed.  The opposite of what yours were last night!” Alex yelled after Kara who was halfway up the walk to Lena’s front door.

Kara shot her a look before finishing up the walkway and ringing the doorbell. 

“Kara?” Lena asked confused.  She was dressed in her best.  Form fitting dress, heels – _did this woman ever just wear pajamas?  I’d love to find out…_ Kara shook her head, _what is happening to me!_

Kara adjusted her glasses – verifying they were in place, “Supergirl told me you’re joining us for Christmas this year.  We got to hit the road to make it in time for the Midvale Christmas festival before it closes.  Are you packed?”

“Kara—I told Supergirl I had to work.”  Lena shook her head in confusion. 

“That’s nonsense.  You’re coming with us.” Kara pushed past her, gently moving her aside with a hand on her hip.  Which brought a quick flash of a memory of where her hand had been last night.  She cleared her throat, _the bedroom – this way!_  

“Kara!” Lena called after her, but the way she yelled her name, Kara knew she’d already won the argument and was planning on coming with them. 

20 minutes later Lena was packed, her stuff in the back of Alex’s car and off they were.  Settling in for the four-hour drive. 

“So… did you have a good evening?”  Alex asked Lena.  Kara shot her a look, and judging by Alex’s mischievous smile, she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Just work.”  Lena replied, being cagey.  Was Lena not going to tell her that she’d kissed Supergirl? 

“Well Supergirl came by, that must have been exciting.” Kara replied, not able to help herself.  This was dangerous territory, she knew.  But she also wanted to know what her friend thought of the kiss. 

“Yes, thank you, by the way.  For sending her.  She took me out to dinner.  Sometimes I feel she can be a bit too righteous for my taste, but she was actually quite lovely.” 

Kara tried not to be hurt by the righteous comment, it was one she’d heard a lot – but it still hurt sometimes.  Especially when it came from her best friend.  She reminded herself that Lena didn’t know about her crime-fighting alter ego, so she shouldn’t take it personally.  It only softened the blow slightly. 

“Cool…” Kara replied.  “That’s nice.”

“Yeah, did you know she’s a big Christmas fan?  Seems a bit odd since she’s not even from this planet, but I guess to each their own, right?” Lena mused, looking out the window in the backseat. 

“Right…” Kara adjusted her glasses.  “It’s just a magical holiday, I can see why she would like it.”

“Funny—that’s what she said.” Lena chuckled.  “If you don’t mind, I’m going to punch away on my tablet back here.  I promise I’ll be sociable when we get to the Danvers house, but I really do need to get a little bit of work done.” 

“Of course.”  Kara breathed a sigh of relief.  She was dancing too close to the fire of her secret anyway, she’d hate for Lena to make the connection. 

She wasn’t ready for her to know.  It’s not that she couldn’t trust her, the exact opposite.  She was trying to protect her.  Those who knew her secret were in constant danger of being found out and hurt for information.  With those who knew, she knew they knew the risk and accepted it.  With Lena though, she didn’t even want to imagine putting her in that situation.  The idea of it shot fear down her spine.  No—she wouldn’t tell her for quite some time.  It was the right thing to do. 

Kara took the rest of the car ride to daze in and out of consciousness, the night’s adventures catching up with her.  When they finally did turn on to the dirt road leading to the Danvers farm, she opened her eyes.  Breathing in the scent of harvested corn and the dairy farm a mile away.  She was home.  With a giggle on her lips, she leapt out of the car the moment Alex put it in park, running towards Eliza who was waiting on the porch. 

“Eliza!”  She scooped her up in her arms, surprising herself with how happy she was to see her.  It’d been a bit too long this time and she missed her adoptive mother. 

“Welcome home, sweet girl.  I see you’ve brought company.”  Eliza pulled back, stepping around her to greet Lena. 

“Yes, this is Lena Luthor.” Kara introduced.  She watched as Lena braced herself for what she assumed was the inevitable Luthor backlash. 

“Lena!  Of course, it’s lovely to meet you.  Kara has told me a lot about you.” Eliza took Lena in for a hug.  “Sorry if hugs make you a bit uncomfortable, it’s just from the way Kara talks about you, I feel like I know you.  And right now, I know you probably need a hug.”  Eliza held her a bit longer than she would have any other new stranger, but Kara could see Lena didn’t mind.  In fact, it looked like she enjoyed it very much. 

“Kara’s sweet.” Lena pulled back. 

“Uh guys!” Alex called from the car, arms packed with bags.  “A little help here!”

“Right!” Kara raced to help her, remembering to go a normal-human speed. 

“Lena, you can help me in the kitchen, if you’re up for it.  I’m just about to put the pies in the oven.” Eliza ushered Lena into the house, Kara pleased to see Lena’s shoulders relaxing and an easy smile coming to her face. 

“Hey, a little less ogling and more help, please.” Alex goaded.

“Sorry, and I wasn’t ogling!” Kara said indignantly.

“Yeah, yeah.  Let’s get this in the house.  I need a drink.”  Alex and Kara carried the suitcases to the respective rooms.  Alex and Kara in their old room, and Lena in the spare bedroom a few doors down. 

When Kara came down after putting their stuff away, she found Lena and Eliza lost in conversation about molecular biology.  So much so, she leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching it unfold.  It was clear that Eliza was very taken by Lena and if she had to bet, Lena was too.  She could tell the way they were finishing each other’s sentences or challenging each other’s point of view without fear of repercussion.   It sent another chill down Kara’s spine, but this time this one was much more pleasant.  Like a soft breeze or a gentle hug. 

“Ogling…” Alex whispered as she walked by before breaking the moment, striding into the kitchen.  “I think it’s time to open the wine, right?”

“Of course!”  Eliza agreed.  “I’ve already got the cork screw set out for you.  Lunch will be ready in an hour or so, why don’t you all go hang out in the living room while I finish up in here.” 

“Perfect!”  Alex opened a bottle of chardonnay, pouring glasses for all four of them.  “Thanks Mom.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the living room. 

Lena met Kara’s eyes then and for some reason, she could only feel awkward.  Like a kid that got caught staring.  Was she staring at Lena?  _Rao._   She immediately grabbed a glass and followed Alex to the living room.  Trying to ignore the feelings in her belly.  What was happening to her??

“So, Lena,” Alex called out.  “Would you like to see some embarrassing photos of Kara?”

“No!” Kara yelled running after Alex. 

***

The time passed quickly, lunch had come and gone, and it was time to head to the Midvale Christmas festival.  This festival was all small-town charm, complete with carnival games, a petting zoo, a corn maze, and all the fried delights Kara could ask for.  This was the tradition she’d latched onto as a kid and refused to let go of even now.  

Walking into the festival, Alex was determined to embarrass Kara as much as possible.  “That ride over there, the one with the tea cups – Kara, here” she put an arm around Kara’s shoulders, making Kara wince—she knew what was coming.  “Well she vomited cherry cola all over a boy she liked when she was 12.” 

“Chris Mathers.” Kara cringed at the memory.  “And that was also the last time I drank cherry cola.” 

Lena laughed heartedly.  “No!  Oh that’s awful.  What did he do?”

“He ran away.  And I was the laughing stock of the whole school for several days until Shirly Towers, walked into third period with toilet paper stuck to her shoe.”  She shook her head.  “God, middle school was the worst.”  She spotted a corndog stand and made a beeline.  “Ooo corn dogs!”

“We just ate!” Lena called after her.  “There’s no possible way you can be hungry now.”

Lena looked towards Eliza and Alex who had spotted old friends and decided to follow Kara. 

“You can’t turn down a corndog!  There amazing!”  Kara yelled over her shoulder. 

“I’m not even sure I can take a deep breath right now, I’m so full.”  Lena rubbed her belly, looking over the fried food choices on the vendor’s sign. 

Kara shrugged and bought a corndog.  “Your loss.”

Lena surveyed the festival.   “A corn maze… wow we are definitely in the country.” 

“Well now, because you made fun of it, we have to do it.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and practically dragged her to the entrance.  “Two tickets please!” 

The teenaged kid with a myriad of acne on his freckled cheeks handed them two tickets.  “Have fun.”

Kara let go of Lena’s hand, as they walked into the corn maze.  The corn maze was an intricate pattern that only had one way in and one way out.  It was formed this way through densely packed corn stalks that had grown several feet tall, with a patterned path carved through it to create a maze.  “See the key to the corn maze is to always go right.”

“That doesn’t feel right.” Lena shook her head doubtfully.   

“Hey, who’s the maze expert here?”  Kara pointed to herself with her half-eaten corndog. 

Lena shook her head with a smile, gesturing, “Lead on.”

Thirty minutes later they were thoroughly lost in the maze, but they didn’t care.  Kara was telling her more stories from her childhood and listening as Lena shared some from hers.  She’d learned that Lena had taken ballet and was pretty good until she injured her knee.  But despite that, she still enjoyed going to ballet recitals and was a season ticket holder at the National City company theater.

“Well now I know we’re going in circles because that is the same ear of corn that looks like Richard Simmons that we’ve seen three times now.”  Lena stopped them.  “I think your ‘always turn right’ rule is not working out.”

“Shoot, I think you’re right.”  Kara chewed her lip.  In fact, she’d realized it two times ago, and she knew the way out – the maze never changed from year to year, but she was enjoying the company and didn’t want it to end too prematurely.  “One more right and then we’ll take a left.”

“If you insist.” Lena acquiesced. 

Soon they were making their way to the end, and she knew what was set up at the exit.  Mistletoe on a wired arch.  Her heart was pounding.  She’d forgotten about it, until she heard in the distance laughter from friends and the distinct words, “come on, kiss her, you have to—it’s mistletoe and tradition!

“Left or right?” She looked towards Lena, letting her make the final decision.  Right would take them to a dead end, left would take them to the end—where the mistletoe arch was waiting. 

Lena made a big show of deciding, looking back and forth between the two.  “Left!” And she marched her way down the long stretch. 

Kara’s heart made a jolt as she began to blush, telling herself to calm down.  They probably would just laugh it off like most people did and continue on their way. 

“Ha!  I was right!”  Lena spotted the exit and turned back to Kara gloating. 

“Yup… you were right.” Kara adjusted her glasses, trying to tell herself to calm down and be normal.  It wasn’t working. 

A large man in flannel and with a greying beard and a protruding belly stood at the end.  “Congratulations!  You’ve made it to the end.  If you hand me a phone, I’ll take your picture.  Something to remember this momentous occasion.” 

Lena dutifully handed over her phone, a triumphant smile on her face.  She grabbed Kara closely and her mood was infectious, Kara forgetting about what lay above them as the man took photos of the two of them. 

“As you may have realized,” The man began, a sly smile on his face, “You’re standing under mistletoe.  And I’m not sure if you know, but it’s Midvale tradition.  You finish the maze, you get a kiss.”

Kara cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses as she made a show to look up at the mistletoe.  “Oh! Right – I forgot.”

Lena looked up confused, laughing, “Oh we’re just friends!”  She responded to the man. 

“Friends, family, lovers – it’s tradition.”  He replied.  His kind eyes and small-town charm was convincing in a non-creepy way.  Kara cringed, she could feel Lena’s resolve breaking.  Her heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through her veins.   

Lena looked at Kara, a shrug in her shoulders, before whispering.  “Thank god for wine…” 

She leaned in and captured Kara’s lips with hers.  Kara didn’t hesitate this time, not willing to let this chance slip, pulling Lena closer savoring the moment.  She brought a hand to Lena’s cheek, her fingertips burying into her hair.  Kara deepened the kiss, pleased to feel Lena wanting that too.  The sounds of the festival faded away and for a moment it was just them.  Kara’s body was on fire.  She never wanted this to end.    

The man coughed, causing Kara to jump back from Lena, breaking them apart, “Wow – okay, I really just assumed it would be a kiss on the cheek.  But alright! Merry Christmas ladies.  Enjoy your time at the festival.” 

He quickly handed the phone back a distraught look on his face, deciding not to push a couple for a kiss next time to avoid that awkwardness again. 

“Funnel cake!” Kara yelled, determined to avoid whatever just happened there.  “Let’s get funnel cake!”  She raced to the nearest vendor, leaving Lena behind with a funny look on her face.

***

Lena caught up with her as she was waiting in line at Kenzie’s Fried Delights, her foot tapping a wild pattern, her impatience showing.  Luckily Kara didn’t have to deal with any after math of their kiss as Eliza and Alex caught up with them.   

“Where have you guys been?” Eliza asked. 

“We discovered the corn maze and learned that Kara is terrible at them.”  Lena replied, a smug smile on her lips.   

Alex looked confused but with a slight shake of Kara’s head, she didn’t push the subject.  Alex knew that she was an expert at that maze. 

“Fun!  Wow, you’re really getting the small-town experience.” Alex replied instead.  “Let me guess, you’re getting funnel cake, Kara?”

“Of course!” Kara took a deep breath letting the kiss go, or at least trying to.   Her body was still tingling, and her senses were still finely tuned to all things Lena.  She was annoyed with how calm Lena looked.  Maybe the kiss didn’t matter as much to her? 

She turned away with a frown, happy she had reached the front of the line.  “One funnel cake, please.”

“Come on, you can eat that in the car.  It’s time for game night.”  Eliza reminded her, lifting her spirits. 

***

All four of them were lounging on the sofa, a glass of wine in their hands.  Kara had put the kiss out of her memory and was dutifully trying to be present.  A fire was roaring in the fire place where five stockings hung, one for Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, Kara, and even for Lena. 

Once Eliza had heard Lena was coming, she quickly went to the craft store and had it embroidered on the spot.  Lena had spotted the stocking before lunch and was beyond touched, thanking Eliza incessantly.  Kara was there for that moment and her stomach did that floppy thing combined with warmth spreading over her body.  Thoughts of Lena being a part of her family overwhelming her mind. 

Even now, as she looked at the stocking, remembered their kisses, and watched as Lena was seamlessly moving in and out of conversation with her family, it was all combining into this force in her heart.  Her body humming with anticipation on what could be. 

She took a sip of wine, standing, pretending to be slightly wobbly on her legs to fit in with the rest of the human’s intoxication level.  “So!  As per Danvers family tradition, it is time for game night.  Lena being the honored guest, you get to pick.” 

She opened a cabinet in the television hutch to reveal just about every classic board game imaginable.  Monopoly, Shoots and Ladders, LIFE, and several more, all overflowing this tiny cabinet.

Alex spoke up before Lena could make her choice, “I will say, before you make your decision, we are all extremely competitive and there have been pieces thrown across the room before.  As we say, ‘it’s not a Danvers Christmas, until something or someone goes flying!’”

An inside joke, of course.  When Kara and Alex were younger, this was the one day a year that Jeremiah and Eliza would let Kara fly Alex around the city.  It was allowed if they wore a costume (normally Christmas themed, but one year it was left over Star Wars costumes).  As they had gotten older, and alcohol had come into the picture, board game pieces were the preferred flying instruments.

Lena nodded slowly, sipping on wine.  “So, I should stay away from Monopoly, for sure.”  The Danvers family nodded vehemently in agreement.  “How about Clue?”

“Oh, excellent choice!”  Eliza agreed as Kara removed the box, careful to not let the other 8 boxes that were precariously placed on top of it not tumble down. 

Kara looked at the box excitedly, “Ooo, we haven’t played this one in a while!  As I recall, I am undefeated.”

“Yeah, I wonder why.” Alex muttered to herself, the memories flooding back.  She was convinced Kara used her X-Ray vision, despite Kara’s insistence against that.  “No cheating!”

“Of course not.  How do you even cheat with Clue anyway?  It’s a memory logic game.  I just happen to have an excellent memory.”  Kara gloated, opening the box and laying out the pieces. 

To everyone’s surprise, Lena took the first game and fitting in with true Danvers fashion, she turned to Kara, eyebrow raised in a challenge, “Guess you’re not undefeated anymore.”

Kara’s competitive nature burned through her and they blew through several more games, trading victories.  Kara tempted to use her X-Ray vision but refraining. 

She was loving this. 

“Alright girls, I’m heading to bed.” Eliza stood.  The clock on the banister read one in the morning. 

Alex followed her announcement with a yawn.  “Me too.”  But when she turned around to gather her glass, she gave Kara a wink, who immediately reddened. 

Soon it was just Kara and Lena, watching the fire crackle, sipping on their wine. 

Kara bolstered her courage, surprised she was about to do this.  “Would you like to see my favorite place on the farm?”

Lena looked up at her with curiosity shining in her green eyes, “Of course.”

“You’ll need to put on boots.  Which I know you didn’t bring any because I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you in anything but heels, so you can borrow Alex’s.  I’m still shocked you did that entire corn maze in heels without complaining once.” She led Lena to the mud room where they quickly put on boots and their jackets.  Kara took Lena’s hand again, proud of herself for her boldness.  

She walked them over to the barn, and opened the heavy red doors, making sure to grunt to pretend she was straining.  That was the first time she’d dropped Lena’s hand, and truthfully, she missed it the moment it was gone. 

Lena followed her faithfully with wide eyes.  She led them up a ladder to a little landing above the stalls that were empty.  Eliza wasn’t raising any animals, it was just too hard by herself.  The landing led to another ladder that was connected to a roof hatch. 

“I hope you’re not afraid of heights,” Kara warned, opening the hatch and stepping on to the tin roof.  The roof was two tiered.  A smaller tier up front, where the hatch was, then a straight wall, leading to another taller roof.  She turned around to help Lena up, who clutched to her forearms with a death grip, clearly very nervous by the height. 

“You did this as a child?” Lena asked incredulously, following Kara with shaky legs to a seated position.  “Have you had a psych eval?”

Kara laughed.  She’d never brought anyone up here.  When she was younger, before she could fly, this climb had only made her a little nervous, but now, it was second nature.    She’d forgotten what it could feel like to someone who wasn’t indestructible. 

“I love this spot… the stars are so beautiful out here.  I just… it’s my safe place.” Kara finished lamely.  She wanted to tell Lena how looking up at the stars made her feel like she was closer to home.  How she still sought out her lost planet of Krypton, knowing it wasn’t there.  How even now, if she had a particularly poor day, she’d fly here and sit on the rooftop, letting the world drift away.

But she didn’t. Instead, Kara listened as Lena began to tell stories of how when she was a kid, she’d been a huge astronomy fan and had learned all the constellations.  Her favorites being Canis Major, Aries, Scorpius, and Pisces.  Lena had plastered the little glow and the dark stars on her ceiling in their patterns.   They leaned in close together, Kara following Lena’s fingers as she found them. 

And when Lena laughed at herself because she’d traced the wrong pattern, it was in that moment that Kara knew she was falling for Lena.  Or rather, that she had.  The kiss last night and this afternoon had acted as a catalyst for a feeling that had been building ever since she started to listen for her heartbeat. 

And now, Lena’s heartbeat was beating in time with hers.  A beat of anticipation.  Lena paused, looking back at her. 

“You’re staring at me— I’m showing you just how incredibly nerdy I was as a kid and you’re not even appreciating it.”  Lena’s eyes were glowing in jest.

Kara shook her head ever so slightly, trying to get back to the present.  “Sorry.  I just got caught up.”

“Caught up with what?” Lena asked, confused.

“You.” Kara felt her heart skip.  This was it.  This was the moment.  She was jumping in and she was terrified. 

Lena’s eyes went wide, and she nodded her head slowly, taking in their closeness and Kara’s words.  Then she backed away.  “I have to get some sleep.” 

Kara was confused and then the heartbreak set in.  But she did everything she could to hide it.  “Right... of course.”  She stood with Lena.  “Careful now.” Kara cautioned, as she helped to guide a scrambling Lena back down the hatch and through the barn. 

They didn’t say anything as they made their way to the house.  Wordlessly, they took off their boots and hung their coats. 

Lena turned back to Kara when they reached the top of the stairs landing, ready to go their separate ways, “Goodnight Kara… Thank you for showing me that place.  It was magical.”

Kara just nodded.  It was all she could do.  She was holding back her emotions as if a dam was about to break and she couldn’t afford for Lena to see.  She’d already shown her too much. 

She made her way to the bedroom Alex and her shared, not bothering to change or wash her face.  She curled up next to Alex and wept.  Lena didn’t like Kara… she liked Supergirl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was having a very strange last few days.  Work was a nightmare, but she had somehow found a way to escape it for a few hours at a time all due to Supergirl.  Supergirl had pulled her out of her work hell and made her celebrate Christmas – a holiday she’d come to dread. 

It all started with that impromptu visit and dinner.  _What was that even about?_ Supergirl never visited her like that.  Kara, sure.  But Supergirl, they’d always had a contentious relationship.  Lena not quite sure she saw past the Luthor name, no matter what she said. 

But the magic of a Christmas night had swept her up.  She remembered walking with her, the city was asleep around them, and it felt like they were the only two people on the planet.  And the way Supergirl was looking at her. Like she was the only one she’d ever want to look at even if they were in a crowded room.  It reminded her of the look Kara gave her yesterday, sitting on the barn roof. 

She shook her head – then the mistletoe – you can’t buck tradition!  And truthfully, she’d wanted to feel Supergirl’s lips against hers.  It’d always been a curiosity, maybe it was because of all the times she’d saved her.  And the way she kissed her back, she knew Supergirl wanted the same. 

Then Kara… And the maze mistletoe.  The kiss was… unexpected… but in a good way.  She’d had feelings for Kara the first moment she met her but when she realized they were fleeting, she’d buried them down. 

But she couldn’t help but feel like a tiny sliver of a window was opened with that kiss.  Especially because she felt like Kara was the one actually driving that kiss.  She would have been happy with a short peck, but that was… not a peck.  That was fireworks on the fourth of July plus New Years Eve all rolled up together. 

It was probably her imagination, though.  The way Kara ran from the situation, she was sure it was nothing more than that.  But Supergirl… Supergirl had meant it.  And so, she was the one she couldn’t get out of her head.   

She laughed - she’d kissed Supergirl and her best friend in a matter of 24 hours.  _What was happening?  I guess this holiday really was magical!_

She hardly slept last night.  When the sun started to stream through the window in her room, she abandoned all hope of sleep and headed downstairs, surprised to find Eliza there. 

“Good morning,” Lena greeted with a smile, beelining to the coffee pot that already had coffee cups set out to serve yourself.    

“Good morning, Lena.  I thought I was the only early riser in this household!  Good to find I’m not the only one who enjoys the morning.  Did you sleep alright?”  Eliza’s warm gaze always took her aback.  She wasn’t used to a motherly figure looking at her without ulterior motives.

“Yes, absolutely.”  She lied.  “Thank you again for letting me stay.”

“Of course.  You know you’re welcome anytime.”  Eliza put a hand on her arm, imploring her to look up.  “You know I truly do mean that.”

Lena was taken aback.  God this family was too good to be true sometimes.  “Thank you, that’s very kind.”

“You know, I really enjoyed our chat last night about microbiology.  I don’t nearly get to talk to people who actually know what I’m saying very often.  Kara used to be my go to girl for those conversations but with work being so busy, we haven’t had much time to dive into some research discussions.”

“I didn’t realize Kara liked microbiology so much.” Lena was confused.  She’d thought Kara’s background was in journalism.  “I’ve really only known Kara as a journalist.”

Eliza seemed to backtrack, physically as well, putting distance between them.  “Oh you know her, she’ll sniff out a story and want to know everything.  That’s really what I meant.”  Eliza got a bowl from under the kitchen counter.  “Would you like to help me make pancakes!  It’s a Christmas Day tradition.”

“Of course, as long as you tell me more about what Kara was like as a kid.”  She smiled mischievously.  “Alex showed me some adorable kid photos, but I’m sure there are some good stories buried in the family archives.”

Eliza laughed, “It’s a deal.”

“So, was Kara big on sports?”  Eliza set out strawberries for cutting and blueberries for washing. 

“No not at all.”  Eliza seemed to tense up. 

“Not even soccer?  Every little kid plays soccer!  I even did, before my mother thought it best that I be doing more intellectual pursuits.”  Lena shook her head at the memory. 

Eliza turned away from her, measuring out flour.  “Nooooo… not Kara.  She preferred to cheer her big sister on.”

“Funny!  I never would have guessed.  She seems so brave now, chasing down any big story with gusto.  I figured that confidence came from dominating in sports.  And with her competitiveness, case and point last night with Clue, I had to believe she had a whole slew of trophies hidden away.”  Lena finished washing the blueberries and moved onto the strawberries. 

Eliza changed the subject, “Kara was a big reader.  A big astrology nut.  Always wanting to learn about the planets and the stars and what could lie beyond the telescope’s lens.”

Lena was now thoroughly confused.  Why did Kara let her babble on about astrology and the stars last night if she was also an “expert” as well.  Maybe she just liked to hear her descriptions and her past?  Or was she hiding something…

No, that couldn’t be it.  Kara was her best friend.  We tell each other everything.  _Except about the kiss I shared with Supergirl…_

And there her brain went back on Supergirl.  She didn’t even know her true identity.  Or if she even had one.  What if she just lived in a hole underground until it was time to fight.  That didn’t seem logical.  She was always at the DEO or saving the day.  And she seemed relatively clean.  She had to have a day job to keep clean. No way was she Supergirl 100% of the time. 

So, if she wasn’t Supergirl all the time, who was she?

By this point, Eliza had already made a stack of pancakes several inches high, and it didn’t look like she was stopping anytime soon.  Who was all this food for?  There’s only four of us!

Alex came bounding into the room, with a hand up, clearly indicating that conversation would not occur until coffee was ingested.  She smiled at Alex, genuinely happy to see her.  Last night afforded another opportunity to get to know Alex outside of the DEO.  She was surprised she learned that Alex had a personality that didn’t just come out in tactical jargon.  She was funny and kind.  She understood why her and Kara were so close now.  They looked out for each other.  Alex always having one eye on her sister.  _The protector._  

Soon enough, Alex was awake and reading some of the local headlines aloud.  “Local psych arrested again, still didn’t see it coming.  New tractor celebration at Boone’s farm next weekend.  Duck supervises new road installation.”  It was incredible how different life in Midvale was compared to National City. 

Kara came down not too long afterwards, she tried not to make it awkward, but the way that Kara looked like a kicked puppy trying to put on a happy face, was breaking her heart.  But how do you tell your best friend that you think you’re falling for Supergirl?  She’d deal with that later. 

“Eat.  We need to hit the road kids.”  Alex said.  “I can’t leave the DEO unattended for too long.  Brainy will start to change protocols in the name of efficiency.”  She shivered in disgust.  “Doesn’t he know we’re the government, there’s no efficiency to be had!”

Kara doused a big stack of pancakes with maple syrup.  Good lord that girl could eat.  “Give me five and I’ll be ready.” She said over a mouthful of pancakes.  “I’ll also take any extra that you may have Eliza.   Uh… eat them through the week.”

“Of course, darling.  I’ve got the freezer bags ready for you.” Eliza said, pointing to bags on the counter. 

It wasn’t long after that when they were saying their goodbyes to Eliza.  Lena still couldn’t get over how comforting Eliza’s hugs were.  They piled back into the car and began their trek back to National City.

“Thank you, Kara, for dragging me along.  I really had a lovely time.”  It was the truth.  And despite last nights awkwardness, she meant it. 

She saw Kara’s cheeks redden in the rear-view mirror where she sat in the shotgun seat, before nodding and saying, “Of course.  I’m glad you put down work for a minute to come have a Danvers Christmas.”

The mention of work brought her back to reality.  “Speaking of which, I should probably get back to it.”  She pulled out her tablet, and off she went.  Back to a land where things made sense and she wasn’t being courted by two different women. 

***

They had just arrived in National City, when Lena got an alert on her phone. “Guys, there’s someone breaking into L-Corp right now!”

She launched herself forward towards the front seat as she pulled up the cameras on her tablet.  It was three men armed with semi-automatic rifles and a guy that seemed to be able to melt metal by the way he was moving through the locks and security measures.  They were heading in the direction to her private labs in the basement. 

Alex made a beeline for L-Corp while simultaneously calling the DEO.  A DEO tactical team was being scrambled. 

Kara’s leg was bouncing against the seat, her nerves likely, Lena thought.  “We should wait for the tactical team.  We can’t go in without them.”

“Can’t you call Supergirl or something?  By the time the tactical team gets there, they could be gone!  And who knows with what.”  Lena was panicking.  Those labs they were heading for were some of her most proprietary information.  There were millions in investment in those rooms alone and if some of those items were sold on the black market before making it to market, it would put a severe dent in L-Corp’s future financials. 

Alex pulled up outside of L-Corp, popping the trunk and moving the suitcases out of the way to reveal a full armory in her trunk.  Lena supposed she could be surprised, but know Alex, it wasn’t a big shock. 

“Alex, you can’t go in there… and Supergirl… we have no way of contacting her!”  Kara was pleading, panic in her voice. 

Lena grabbed a gun.   This was her company!  She couldn’t let them get away with this.  “Alex, are you with me?”

“Alex, no!”  Kara had a hand on Alex’s arm. 

Alex looked conflicted, touching her ear, “Dispatch, what’s the ETA of the tactical team.”  She waited for a few seconds before relaying the information to them.  “Dispatch says less than 3 minutes.”

“We wait the three minutes, Alex.”  Kara was pleading.

Lena could see they were in her private lab now.  _No. No. No. No._ “We can’t wait.  This is millions Kara.  Things I’ve been working on for years.  If they get out, it could ruin this company.  Some of what they’re looking at, I’m not even trying to release because it’s so dangerous.  If we don’t go now, they can escape with things that could destroy this city—maybe even the world.”

“We’ll get back to why you have things that can destroy the world later.  This is a terrible idea.”  Kara was putting her foot down. 

“ETA two minutes.” Alex replied.  “We go in, with only the plan to contain, not engage.  If there are things that can destroy cities, then we need to make sure they don’t get out.”

“Alex.”  Kara had venom in her voice.  Lena watched as they exchanged a look. 

“I know.”  Alex replied.  “We contain.”  She got in a tactical crouch and began to move towards the building.  Lena following with Kara bringing up the rear.  All had stun guns in hand, Lena keeping her tablet, so she can keep eyes on the criminals.  Lena barked directions to Alex until finally they were just outside her lab. 

The lab was at the end of a long hallway with a few doors on either side that led to supply closets.  The lab door had a melted panel on the right that allowed the criminals to get in.  Alex looked towards Kara and Lena, concerned about the lack of cover. 

But before they could get into any sort of containment position that didn’t leave them exposed, the criminals opened the door.  They were done looting and were ready to take their leave. 

Alex leveled her gun and yelled, “Freeze!”

But they didn’t.  Instead they opened fire into the exposed hallway.  Before Lena had time to react, she was already moved out of the way.  Shoved into a supply closet with Alex, a mess of blonde hair her only memory.  She heard a struggle outside, men groaning.  She opened the door slightly to see Kara standing over them. 

She turned back around and met Lena’s eyes.  Lena couldn’t believe what she saw.  Kara’s shirt was in tatters from the bullets revealing the Supergirl emblem.

“Surprise?”  Kara looked terrified, hands up in a half-shrug. 

Lena was frozen, her mind in a whir.  _What—What—Kara was Supergirl?  No.  Impossible.  What??_    Finally, she said, “I—I—I need to call my security team to secure the building.”

She began to walk towards the elevators, so she could get to her office where she had the numbers for her security team on her desk and she could better handle the situation.  She was sure she’d be in for a long day. 

“Lena!”  Kara — no Supergirl – no Kara, called out.  “Lena, wait!”

Lena didn’t stop. She was too confused and shocked to deal with her right now.  She needed to secure her labs and she could deal with… THAT… later.

Supergirl caught up to her, the stupid elevator was taking its time despite them being the only ones in the building.  “Lena… I wanted to tell you. You have to believe me.”

Lena nodded.  Her poker face her mother taught her, sliding into place.  She wasn’t sure how she felt right now.  Was she mad?  Angry?  Betrayed?  Relieved?  Confused?  All those things at once?  She needed time. 

Lena continued to nod, walking into the elevator and pressing the top floor.  “I need to—“ She pointed up, letting the words hang.  Kara looked at her with her puppy dog eyes, begging for forgiveness. 

Just before the doors closed, she heard Kara say, “I just wanted to protect you.”

***

It had been hours since the attack.  She already had contractors working to replace doors and her security team was on site, doing routine sweeps until the building could be secured again.  She was paying astronomical Christmas rates, but it didn’t matter. 

With everything now finally under control again, she sat back in her office chair staring out at the National City skyline.  She had a feeling she was being watched, and if she had to bet, it was by Supergirl… or Kara, really. 

Her mind was replaying every conversation she’d had with Kara, the pieces falling into place.  “I flew here… on a bus!” “Come have Christmas dinner with u—the Danvers.”  Kara’s safe space upon the roof of the barn, was to look out for her home planet. 

She felt silly not seeing it earlier, but also, she trusted her best friend.  She trusted that they didn’t have any secrets. At least not ones this big. 

_I was trying to protect you._   Kara’s final words before she went upstairs.  She can understand that mentality.  There was a reason she didn’t keep many friends, she told herself it could be due to the Luthor name driving people away, but also, she wanted to protect anyone she got along with from the toxicity that her name could bring.  For someone to use them against her.  It made sense.

She just needed more time. 

She wrapped up for the evening and headed home.  She needed space from this madness. 

She arrived home to orchids on her doorstep, with a small card with two words on it, “I’m sorry.”

She smelled them, gave a small smile, and replied to the wind, knowing Kara could here. “I know.  Give me some time.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Kara had heard from Lena.  Not a text, a phone call, carrier pigeon.  She’d been hovering in the shadows nightly waiting for any sign that it was okay to approach.  But none would come.  She had a feeling Lena knew she was there, just by the way she hung her shoulders.  Occasionally, when she was stretching, Lena would walk to the window and give a small smile and a shake of the head as if to say, “I’m not ready yet.”

But when was it going to be yet?   When could she see her best friend again… if they even were best friends. 

It was the fourth night.  December 29th, late in the evening when Lena walked out onto her balcony, a said calmly into the night.  “Dinner?”

Kara didn’t have to think twice.  She swooped down, landing in her Supergirl outfit.  Before she could say anything though, Lena spoke.  “But I’d like dinner with Kara tonight.  Not Supergirl… if that makes sense.”

In a flash, Kara had left and put her street clothes and glasses back on.  Hair in a ponytail, she landed on the balcony.  “We can’t make me flying around in street clothes a habit, but I understand.”

“Thank you… I just want to talk to this version of you tonight.  I know you’re one and the same… but it’s different to me.”  Lena half-smiled, extending the olive branch ever so slightly.

“Of course.  Where would you like to have dinner?”  Kara was so nervous, she was sure Lena could hear her heart pounding. 

“I was thinking that Chinese place?  It’s probably the only thing open this late.” 

“Sounds good to me… of course, they don’t ‘know’ me so don’t try to be overly friendly or anything.”  Kara ringed her hands.  Would Lena know how this double life thing worked?  She could only trust that her friend would keep her secret safe.  “Fly?  Or walk?

Lena huffed a laugh, surprisingly herself.  “How about we fly, then walk back?”

Kara couldn’t believe her ears as she swooped in to pick her up, a giant smile on her face, but just before she picked her up, Lena stepped back.  “Let me get my coat!”

***

They were seated in a table in the back, although it didn’t matter as they were the only patrons in the restaurant.  Kara ordered, making sure to order a normal amount of food.  She couldn’t stop wringing her hands.  She was so happy to be sitting here with Lena, but she had no idea what she was going to say.

“So…” Kara started, hoping it would start the conversation she was desperate to have.   

“I understand why you didn’t tell me and I’m not angry about it.”  Lena started.  Those words sending relief waves through Kara’s body.  “I mean I was.  I was very angry.  Betrayed.  Hurt.  But then I started to think rationally again.  You were trying to protect me.  I get that… but also, I just kept thinking we were best friends—“

“Were?” Kara’s heart breaking, she could feel tears starting to sting her eyes.   

“I…” Lena started but then stopped, unable to find words.  “I keep going back to understanding why.  But it still hurts.”

“I never wanted to hurt you… Rao.  Never.”  Kara could feel her eyes getting heavy with tears, but she was doing her best to hold them back.  “I get so used to not telling anyone, that it becomes a habit.  Most people I don’t get very close with, so it didn’t matter.”  She sniffled, annoyed with herself.  “But you… you’re different. Which I know is cliché to say.  But— its always been different with you.”

Kara was relieved when the food arrived then, she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and allowed herself to hide behind bites of food. 

When Lena stayed silent, contemplating her words, she continued.  Pulling on her strength, “Then when you kissed me…” Lena’s eyes shot up to meet hers, cheeks reddening.  “Both times,” she huffed a breathy laugh. “It was like everything clicked into place.”

Lena nodded, Kara annoyed to see she was doing that impassive unreadable thing again. 

“Lena…” Kara began but she didn’t have anything else to say.  The only thing in her mind that was playing on a loop was, ‘don’t leave me,’ but she wasn’t sure she had the guts to say that.  She settled on, “Lena… you know you can’t tell anyone.  That you have to protect this secret of mine.  A burden, I never wanted you to have.”

“Or you never trusted me to have?”  Kara could see the muscles in her jaw clenching. 

“No!  Rao, no.  I trust you with my life.”  She whispered, “With Supergirl’s life.”  She could feel her fingers digging into the chopsticks with nervousness, afraid she’d say the wrong thing and drive Lena away.  “You must believe me.”

Lena nodded, but it didn’t feel sincere yet.  Lena went back to her food. 

They finished the rest of their meal in silence.  Lena clearly thinking through the words Kara had spoken.  It was making her skin crawl with anxiety.  She just wanted to know what would happen next.  Would they part ways?  Would they just be friends – is that all Kara could accept?   Would they be something more? 

Dinner ended, and Lena paid for their meal, putting a wad of cash down on the table.  “Come on, you can walk me back.”

Kara couldn’t help but feel excitement from those words.  Was this another olive branch?

Lena spoke as they strolled under the lighted trees, making their turns towards L-Corp.  “I really did appreciate you inviting me to Danvers Christmas.  Eliza is incredible.  And Alex…isn’t always a hard ass, who knew!” 

Kara laughed, happy Lena was making her laugh again. 

Lena’s smile faded, eyes clouded in memory.  “But I really appreciated you taking me to the top of the barn… I know it didn’t end probably how you wanted it to… but it was really special.” 

Kara nodded, giving her a small smile.  Maybe this wasn’t the end of their friendship…

Kara took a deep breath, “I’m hoping I’ll get another chance…”

Lena looked at her, a sly smile on her features before looking away.  Kara’s heart was pounding.  There it was… it was out there.  Her feelings, regardless if she was Supergirl or if she was Kara, she liked Lena and Lena knew. 

Soon enough – too soon – they were back at L-Corp.  Lena stopping them just under the lit trees.  Kara smiled, it was still magical despite Christmas already passing. 

Lena laughed to herself, looking upwards towards the trees.  “Does mistletoe still work if it’s after Christmas?”  Lena said with a grin.  Kara could only stare back dumbfounded, before Lena’s lips caught hers. 

It wasn’t a searing kiss, it was a promise.  A promise of what’s to come.  A promise to respect her secret.  A promise filled with hope.   

Rao, she loved Christmas.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind and comment/kudos. These things take time and we're all starving writers who need our ego fed. Thank you for reading! Viva la Supercorp!


End file.
